Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to safety devices and, more particularly, to a portable safety baton for use while walking or jogging that includes an integrated flashlight, panic button and pulse reader.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal safety devices, such as sticks, sprays, and alarms, for protection while traversing outdoor environments is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that most typical conventional safety devices are not designed with a plurality of discretely operated safety components that include both structural and electronic aspects which promote safety and/or protect a user. Thus, there remains a need for an electronic safety baton which combines various electronic aspects into a rigid, elongated cane structure suitable to be carried while walking or jogging. It would be helpful if such an electronic safety baton included discrete manual actuators, a visual display and speakers for providing plural user interfaces. It would be additionally desirable for such an electronic safety baton to include a rechargeable internal power source for supplying electrical power to the electronic components while being carried around.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for an electronic safety baton adapted to be carried around outdoors to avail to a user a plurality of discrete safety features while traversing outdoor environments. The primary components in Applicant's electronic safety baton apparatus are a baton housing, a pulse reading system, a lighting system, and a panic system. When in operation, the electronic safety baton avails to a walking or jogging user a plurality of electronic and structural safety features from a single carried item. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.